El peor sentimiento
by Joker-Heart
Summary: Emil se da cuenta que desde hace un tiempo ya ha estado sintiendo algo por su mejor amigo Xiang Inspirado en un doujin que lei de haikyuu(?) HongIce


Tengo unos mil trecientos fics que terminar PERO LOGRE TERMINAR ESTE EN UNAS 3 SEMANAS WOOHOOO  
Esta inspirado en un doujin que leí de haikyuu, la historia me pareció muy linda y decidí ver como seria si fuese con mi OTP de hetalia y, ta-daaah, aquí lo tienen! espero les guste uvu

also, para mi querida momi que ella me trata bonito y merece amours, de paso leyó esta cosa primero y dijo que estaba lindo y merecía ver la luz(?)

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen,  
solo los tomo prestados para mi propia satisfacción  
yyyyy quizá la de mas gente.

Emil - Islandia  
Xiang - Hong Kong  
Daniel - Nyo!Hungria  
Cassandra - Seychelles  
Young soo - corea

* * *

Mi vida era como un vaso de agua

Día a día una gota iba cayendo, a veces dos gotas, todas iguales a las otras. Una vida monótona. A veces, alguien llegaba y dejaba caer una gota de color, violetas, rojas, anaranjadas, tu escoges, esos días eran distintos. Eran emocionantes.

La primera persona que cambio esa monotonía fue Xiang. Hace casi unos nueve, diez años, teniendo en cuenta que tengo 16 años de edad.

Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a aquel almendrado color de sus ojos, al achocolatado café de su cabello, su tostada piel, aquella aura rojiza y misteriosa que expedía de vez en cuando, algo alegre y algo frívola…

-Emil, Tu almuerzo está en la mesa de la cocina, no te olvides de llevarlo. –me dijo Lukas, mi hermano mayor, mientras caminaba por delante de la puerta del baño, en donde el se terminaba de arreglar la ropa en frente del espejo.-

-Gracias –le dije- Ya voy saliendo.

-Ten cuidado

-Nos vemos más tarde.

En las mañanas no hablábamos mucho, ya que íbamos apresurados para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela/trabajo, aunque yo salía más bien temprano de mi casa.

La razón era… bueno, era sencilla, supongo.

-Hace frio… -Me dije a mi mismo, acomodando mi bufanda para que me cubriese bien el cuello- ah, llego temprano. –Al dar la vuelta por la esquina, apoyado en la muralla y mirando su teléfono con un aire desinteresado, estaba el.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo me planeas tener esperándote aquí? –Me pregunto mientras apagaba su teléfono y lo guardaba en su bolsillo-

-Has estado aquí tres minutos –le respondí- deja de llorar, Xiang, ¿No querías pasar a comprar antes de llegar a la escuela? –Pase por delante de él, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro cuando comenzó a caminar a mi lado.-

Era así todos los días, a veces yo debía esperar un poco hasta que el llegase, o llegábamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Voy saliendo! –Le dije a mi hermano desde la puerta de la casa-

-¡Ni se te ocurra sacarte la bufanda! –Me grito asomándose desde la cocina, con su café en mano-

Apenas abrí la puerta hacia la calle, él estaba allí. Apoyado contra la muralla, justo al lado de la puerta, algo bastante extraño debería de agregar, ya que generalmente nos juntábamos cerca de la parada de bus

-Sorpresa –dijo sonriendo levemente-

-Ah— Xiang, Buenos días. –le salude algo sorprendido… ¿Qué era esto? Supongo que era un gesto bonito y todo eso pero… algo se siente mal.

Como si alguien hubiese agarrado mi estómago y le hubiese hecho un nudo. Como si tuviera una bola de algodón en la garganta. Era, era incómodo. Era molesto. No me gusta. No lo entiendo. Mi rostro se sentía un poco tibio, hace frio, No tiene sentido. Xiang se enderezo y me sonrió "Buenos Días" Dijo, y comenzó a caminar. Me quede parado allí por unos segundos, tratando de procesar todo esto. ¿Quizá me había enfermado? No, no era eso— Oh mierda.

¿En qué momento?  
¿Cuándo comencé a sentirme así?  
¿Por qué debía darme cuenta justo ahora?

Mi vida era monótona. Como un vaso de agua. Todos los días iguales al anterior.

Hasta que un día me di cuenta del, como yo le bautice, el _peor_ sentimiento que pudo haber existido.

* * *

 _-Esto no puede ser peor_ –pensé mientras daba golpecitos con mi lápiz sobre la guía de trabajo que nos había dado el profesor. Llevaba un poco más de la mitad hecha, la terminaría en la próxima clase- _¿No puedo simplemente lanzar este sentimiento lejos? Muy lejos, Que nadie nunca sepa que existieron.-_

-Emil.

-¿Hm? –Me tomo por sorpresa, al levantar la vista Xiang me estaba mirando un poco molesto, extendiendo su mano en mi dirección-

-La guía -dijo- Debemos devolverla.

-Ah, p-perdón… -me disculpe mientras le entregaba el papel, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se habían abierto más de lo necesario.-

-¿Estas bien? –Me pregunto al sujetar la guía- Estas medio rojo, y tus ojos se ven raros o algo así. ¿Estas enfermo?

-¿Ah? No, no, es que, uhm, estaba medio dormido. Me sorprendiste, es solo eso –le trate de mentir, aunque no era muy bueno en eso realmente-

 _Maldición_ –Pensé- _Eso no sonó para nada natural, ¡Me puse todo nervioso tan solo porque me hablo!, ya ni puedo recordar cómo actuar de forma normal cerca de él y, ¡Han sido solo 3 Días desde que me di cuenta!... Dios, Estaba tan feliz de volver a estar en el mismo salón que el pero ahora siento como si me estuviese ahogando._

En los libros, internet y todas esas cosas, dicen que esto se pasa con el tiempo pero… es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

- _Apresúrate, apresúrate_ –Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, comencé a dar golpecitos en el suelo con mi pierna, dando un ritmo inconstante y nervioso.

Trate de distraerme mirando por la ventana, pero no me sirvió de mucho. Si trataba de prestarle atención a la clase, no podía ya que él estaba sentando justo en frente mío. La forma en cómo se arreglaba el cabello de vez en cuando o como se volteaba disimuladamente para mirarme y hacer como si preguntase algo, lo cual no podía entender realmente, ladee la cabeza, tratando de darle a entender. El hizo un puchero y comenzó a escribir.

Después de un rato, Xiang se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, haciendo como si se estuviese rascando la espalda, pero, la verdad, en su mano tenía un pequeño papel doblado en dos, el cual dejo caer sobre mi mesa, justo después se volteo y me miro, luego al papel, y nuevamente a mi.

-A-bre-lo –modulo con su boca en silencio, volteándose rápidamente para que el profesor no le llamara la atención.

Tome el papel y lo abrí, dentro de él, en la parte superior, venia escrito en esa letra suya, una mezcla elegante pero desordenada en azul, un 》¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo? Pareces más distraído de lo normal.《 y una especie de carita preocupada. Sonreí inconscientemente, un calor suave se apodero de mi pecho, ah, felicidad, ¿No es así?— momento, ¡Un Momento! ¿Por qué iría a sentir felicidad? ¡Es normal el que se preocupe de su mejor amigo!... _Solo apresúrate y vete ya, maldito sentimiento._

Escribí mi respuesta y volví a doblar el papel, 》No es nada importante, no te preocupes. Lo solucionare pronto《. Me incline un poco hacia delante y deje el papel entre su camisa y su cuello, él la saco y la abrió rápidamente, leyéndola y metiéndola en su bolsillo. Estoy seguro que escuche el sonido del papel mientras lo arrugaba y como hacia chistar con la lengua

" _Perdón"_ Pensé. _"Perdón por haberme enamorado de ti"_

* * *

narra autor

Había pasado ya casi cinco semanas desde el descubrimiento de Emil. Ahora estaban en la clase de Educación Física. El profesor separo a todos en dos grupos, ya que tenía planeado que jugaran un partido de basquetbol, Emil y Xiang quedaron en equipos distintos, así que probablemente tratarían de matarse mutuamente.

En el equipo de Xiang estaba Daniel, ese chico alto de cabello un poco largo, lo suficiente para amarrárselo en una pequeña coleta. Estaba ayudando a Xiang a practicar Pases.

-¿Está todo bien? -pregunto Daniel antes de lanzar el balón nuevamente.-

-¿Hm? Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? -Le respondió Xiang al recibir el balón, lanzándolo nuevamente-

-Nada, nada. Es solo que pareces más distraído -Recibió el balón, pero esta vez no lo volvió a lanzar, sino que lo sujeto con sus dos manos y se acercó a su acompañante, extendiendo el balón y dándole un pequeño tope con él en su abdomen- Generalmente te emocionas con los deportes.

-¿En serio? -le quito el balón, tratando de mirar enojado a su amigo-

-En serio.

Daniel le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, para después irse caminando hasta la muralla del gimnasio, haciendo una ausente invitación a Xiang para que le acompañase.

-¿Y? -volvió a preguntar el oji-verde después de un rato-

-¿Y qué?

-Sabes que no te sirve actuar, Xiang

-… Ah… -suspiro con resignación. Daniel, de alguna manera, siempre sabía cuándo alguien mentía o se sentía mal.-

-¿Tiene que ver con Emil? El también se ve un poco preocupado.

-Dijo que se encargaría de unos problemas que tenia o algo así, no me dijo cuáles eran pero, como que, eso me preocupa más aún. Aunque no creo que sea buena idea insistirle, eso le irrita. –Termino de explicar Xiang, moviendo sus almendrados ojos desde Daniel hasta Emil, de Emil hasta el profesor y nuevamente a Emil-

-Estoy preguntando sobre ti, no sobre Emil.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Te pregunte si tenía que ver con Emil, no _Cuál_ era el problema de Emil _._ –Miro al recién nombrado con una expresión algo acomplejada, luego desvió su mirada hacia Xiang- es como si te hubieses rendido

-… ¿Disculpa?

-Ya la mayor parte del salón se dio cuenta que algo tiene nervioso a Emil, o por lo menos la gente "cercana" por así llamarle, ya sabes, tu, Young Soo, Lily, yo… Pero Emil no te ha dicho nada, ¿Verdad?

-Daniel… -le miro sorprendido- como que, en verdad te preocupas de todo-

-¿¡Ah!? -se sobresaltó un poco. Esperaba alguna palabra dulce o de agradecimiento-

-¿O será que simplemente tienes un gran interés en mí y por eso te preocupas? ¿Hmm? -le miro con una sonrisa burlona- Que dirá Roderich… -Fingió un poco de tristeza- ¡Y el pobre Gilbert! Eres un rompe-corazones o algo así

-¡Y-ya te dije que había más gente preocupada! -Protesto el mayor, sonrojándose un poco en el contexto que el nombre de sus amigos habían sido puestos- De todas formas… -se calmó un poco, recuperando su compostura- De todas formas, deberías decirle de una vez, ¿No crees?

-… ¿Decirle qué? -desvió la mirada-

-No te hagas el tonto Xiang. Sabes que no te funciona conmigo -le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro- Tal vez pierdas la oportunidad, y es peor arrepentirse de algo que nunca hiciste

\- … Cállate… -dejo caer su rostro en la curva que su brazo formaba al estar reposado sobre su rodilla, dando a entender que no quería seguir con el tema.

-Probablemente Emil ya sepa todo sobre ti… -siguió hablando de todas formas mientras miraba al recién nombrado- Pero tal parece que tu no lo sabes todo sobre el… -se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de subir sus rodillas hasta poder reposar sus brazos sobre ellas y por consiguiente dejar caer su cabeza- O eso es lo que digo yo, es un tema tuyo –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-… Eres una persona muy buena ¿No?

-Jeje, ¡Gracias por el cumplido! –se rio un poco, mostrando sus blancos dientes y su bella sonrisa (No, en serio, el salón había hecho una votación sobre esto de las sonrisas)- Pero, Lo que quiero decir es que, Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, si quieres hablar o no sé, -cambio su amable sonrisa por una burlona- por si quieres llorar tus penas amorosas~

-No jodas –le dio un golpe pequeño, logrando que perdiese un poco de su equilibrio y se tuviese que apoyar con su brazo derecho en el suelo-

-Perdón, perdón –sonrió nuevamente- Pero, ya sabes, esto no es solo problema de Ustedes, Lily y yo nos preocupamos mucho, ¡Y ni hablar de Young Soo!

-Lo sé, lo sé… -le correspondió la sonrisa- Pero, como que prefiero resolver esto solo. Soy la persona con la que Emil ha pasado más tiempo después de todo… -miro a Emil, quien estaba corriendo a recuperar un balón que no había podido responder. El albino le miro y sonrió, saludándole con la mano, gesto al que el Asiático respondió de igual forma, viendo como Emil continuaba con su búsqueda- No sé si sea bueno que se entrometa mas gente…

-Hm, ¡Bueno!

Porque no servía de nada tratar de decir que Xiang solo sentía una amistad por Emil. Y al castaño poco y nada le gustaba el tener que tratar con esa clase de sentimientos, por lo cual era algo bastante inconveniente. Daniel se quedó mirando a su amigo por unos segundos hasta que se levantó, se estiro un poco y dejo su mano caer sobre el cabello del asiático

-Se un hombre y dile de una maldita vez. No me hagas hacer lo mismo que le hice a Lovino -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Xiang

No… Xiang no quería eso… ser encerrado en los vestidores con Emil, obligado a decirle sus sentimientos o que Daniel le mostrara a su hermano mayor aquellas fotos de cuando lograron meterlo en un karaoke, y eso era un boleto sin regreso al rincón más confinado del mundo, en donde Xiang ni siquiera podría hablar con amigos… Sería mejor que se le ocurriera algo pronto.

* * *

-Hey, Emil, hay alguien buscándote en la puerta -dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase. Interrumpiendo su importante siesta.-

-¿Quién? –Pregunto el aludido-

-La chica de la clase de abajo, la morena.

Emil se levantó de su asiento, miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que la clase ya había terminado y estaban en receso

-¿Y Xiang? -le pregunto a su compañero antes de que este se fuera-

-Ah, dijo que iba a devolverle algo a Young Soo, y que iría a comprar algún dulce a la cafetería "o algo así"

-Ah… De acuerdo

Camino hasta la puerta, al lado de la cual había una chica morena de cabello negro y hermoso, el cual estaba sujetado en dos coletas. Era Cassandra.

-Hola Cass -le saludo Emil-

-¡Emil! -dijo ella con una sonrisa- Hey, ¿Trajiste tu libro de Biología verdad?

-¿Uh? si, la clase acaba de terminar.

-Oh! entonces, ¿Me podrías prestar el libro?

-Claro -se dio media vuelta y camino de vuelta a su asiento, siendo seguido por la morena- pero necesito que me lo devuelvas a fin de clase. Mañana tengo prueba de genética -tomo el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, el cual había usado como almohada unos minutos antes, se alegró al ver que no había babeado mientras soñaba.-

-Que mal -Se rio un poco la muchacha-

-Si, pero como tú tienes buenas notas las pruebas… Aah… -bostezo, tapándose la cara con el libro- Las pruebas no te preocupan ¿Verdad? -estiro su brazo, ofreciéndole el libro a su amiga

-Emil, ¿No dormiste bien? -le miro preocupada mientras recibía el libro- Te ves terrible.

-No, me dormí tarde, ya sabes… por _eso_ -hizo énfasis en la última palabra, mirando el asiento del asiático. Cassandra era una de las pocas personas que sabía de su "secreto"-

-¡Emil! -grito Cassandra, sorprendiendo un poco a su amigo- ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Ven! -le tomó del brazo, llevándolo fuera del salón.

Cassandra arrastro a Emil hasta su salón, dejando el libro en su mesa y saliendo nuevamente para llevarse al chico nuevamente, el cual le preguntaba una y otra vez a donde iban, o que iban a hacer. Después de un rato más la morena lo llevo hasta su "escondite secreto", el cual era la parte debajo de la escalera del último piso.

-¿Ocurrió algo? -pregunto ella finalmente con una expresión preocupada-

-¿Ah? N-no, ¿Por qué preguntas? -le miro sorprendido mientras recuperaba un poco de aire por haber estado corriendo junto con la morena, y recordemos, Emil no esta en lo que se llamaría "buen estado físico"-

-¡Es la tercera vez esta semana que no duermes lo suficiente por culpa de esto! -reclamo ella- teniendo en cuenta que me entere hace un Mes… y en total del mes serian unas once veces… ¡Ah! No me digas que… ¡¿Xiang ya está enamorado de alguien?!

-¿Ah? no que yo sepa…

-Hmm… De todas formas, Emil, ¿Por lo menos le has pedido ayuda? ya sabes, no es necesario que le digas la verdadera razón de tu insomnio pero, Xiang es la persona que mejor te conoce… ¿No? él te podría ayudar un poco…

-Cassandra… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Hm? ¡Por supuesto!

-Si te enamoraras de la persona equivocada… -Bajo un poco la mirada, dejando su espalda descansar en la muralla- Con una persona por la cual la sociedad te miraría como un bicho raro, con una persona la cual tiene la posibilidad de sentirse asqueado por la forma en la que te sientes y alejarse de ti… -lentamente se deslizo por la muralla, cayendo suavemente al suelo y tapándose la cara con las manos- Con una persona que podría terminar odiándote… ¿Qué harías? –Trato de ahogar un sollozo. Dios, Realmente no quería que alguien le viese en este estado-

-¿E-emil? ¿Emil, Estas bien? –Se agacho para quedar a la altura del albino, tratando de quitar sus brazos para verle el rostro-

-Ah… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Olvídalo… -alzo el rostro, aun cubriéndolo con sus manos mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lo que acababa de preguntarle a su amiga realmente le dejo pensando, tomándole más peso a ese sentimiento- Perdón por ser tan molesto… haciendo que te preocupes y me traigas hasta aquí…

-Emil… Supongo que si me enamorara de alguien así –le respondió ella de todas formas- Bueno, ¡Ya sabes que no soy muy buena con estos temas! Por lo menos no al ponerlos en práctica pero, ¡Daria lo mejor de mí!

-Ah… Supongo que tienes razón… -descubrió sus ojos, y luego su boca, tratando de sonreírle a su amiga mientras hablaba- Yo… definitivamente no podría… Hacer algo como eso no podría… -tomo un poco aire, tratando de calmarse- Ojala fuese como tú, Tan natural y determinada… Siempre soy nada más que una molestia para los demás, Y las cosas estaban bien de la forma que estaban pero… Pero esta clase de sentimiento es… Es el _Peor_ … -Bueno, lo de tratar de calmarse no sirvió de nada, sus lágrimas salieron una tras otra, sus mejillas rojas y su voz temblaba- ¡¿Por qué no puede simplemente desaparecer?! –Pregunto irritado, tratando de no gritar por la rabia que sentía, rabia, impotencia y vergüenza-

-Emil… -Le miro impresionada, muy pocas veces había visto a Emil con siquiera una lagrima tratando de escaparse- Sobre esto… Sería buena idea hablarlo con Xiang… De forma indirecta si quieres pero…

-¡No! –Le interrumpió Emil- ¡Xiang no puede saber si quiera que estoy sintiendo algo como esto! –hablo desesperado, casi en una súplica- ¡Cualquiera pero menos Xiang!

-Espero que me perdones pero, -le dio un abrazo, levantándose y saliendo del escondite- Detesto tener que quedarme solamente observando.

-¿Ah? ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto mirando a la muchacha desconcertado- ¿Cassandra?

-Iré a hablar con Xiang –Dijo finalmente para después salir corriendo

-¡Cassandra! –Grito Emil, saliendo del escondite rápidamente, solo pudiendo quedarse parado, congelado, mientras veía como la muchacha iba corriendo por los pasillos.

Eso era todo.

Hasta allí llegaba su amistad con Xiang.

* * *

-En serio, venir hasta el salón de Young Soo es una molestia –Dijo Daniel, caminando al lado de su amigo asiático- ¿Por qué rayos tiene que estar en el último nivel? ¡Casi estamos en la azotea!

-Como que, tú me seguiste, no tenías que venir –le respondió este, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros- es _tu_ culpa o algo así

-¡Oye! –Le miro "enojado"- ¿No deberías agradecerme por haberte acompañado?

-No si te vas a estar quejando –giraron en la esquina del corredor, bajando por la escalera.-

-De forma indirecta si quieres pero… -escucharon la voz de Cassandra, miraron alrededor, sin encontrarla-

-¡No! –Escucharon ahora a Emil, haciendo que ambos chicos se congelasen en su lugar- ¡Xiang no puede saber si quiera que estoy sintiendo algo como esto! –El nombrado abrió los ojos como platos, ¿A qué se refería Emil? Entonces, El realmente le estaba ocultando algo muy importante-

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la escalera, justo sobre el "escondite", escuchando como la morena hablaba y salía del escondite, la voz confundida del albino y como la chica comenzaba a correr por el pasillo

-Bueno… te dejo a ti –dijo Daniel bajito, levantándose y subiendo nuevamente la escalera, dándole una sonrisa preocupada al asiático.

-¿Gracias? –le respondió este, no sabiendo si mirar con enojo o agradecimiento al mayor, o quizá con suplica? Xiang prefería evitar estos temas, "temas problemáticos"-

Xiang se quedó esperando un rato, por si Emil decidía salir de aquel lugar, tal vez así podría evitar la charla… y ganarse unos cuantos gritos enojados de… todos.

Cuando escucho el sonido de la ropa rozando y los zapatos pisando distintas baldosas, indicando que Emil estaba listo para marcharse. Su cuerpo se movió casi por instinto, bajo las escaleras corriendo, viendo como su amigo comenzaba a alejarse lentamente del escondite, llegando hasta él y tomándole por el hombro, volteándole para que le mirara e inmediatamente rodeándolo en un abrazo, notando la obvia sorpresa del albino.

-… ¿Podría saber qué es eso de lo que no me puedo enterar?

-X-xiang… -hablo sorprendido Emil-

-Sé que de todas formas no me lo dirás ahora, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las preguntas? –Se separó y le miro con una especie de sonrisa, mezclada con una mirada casi melancólica-

-E-está bien… -le contesto Emil-

Xiang le encamino nuevamente hasta el "escondite", sentándose en el suelo junto con Emil.

-Dime –comenzó a hablar Xiang nuevamente- ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

-En… ¿Segundo grado? –le respondió el albino, mirándole nervioso con aquellas orbes amatistas-

-Exacto. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

-Trataste de usar mi cuaderno de dibujo para llenarlo con pandas bebes y tener una familia de pandas.

-Exac— ¿¡Realmente recuerdas eso!? –le pregunto sorprendido-

-Hmh –se encogió de brazos-

-… De todas formas, ¿Cómo se llama mi hermano mayor?

-Yao.

-¿Mi pasatiempo?

-¿Practicar Tai Chi?

-Correcto. ¿Mi taza favorita?

-La que tiene las imágenes de Rilakkuma

-¡S-se supone que eso no lo deberías saber!

-Diez años conociéndote y no quieres que sepa eso –le lanzo una mirada obvia, ya calmándose un poco de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos-

-… Como que sabes demasiado para tu propio bien… Bien, Última pregunta –Dijo el castaño con una voz seria, como la de los programas de preguntas.-

-Supongo que me darás un millón de dólares si respondo bien

-¿Qué clase de presentador de televisión seria si no? Te ganaras una bolsa de Licorice.

-Me suena bien

-¿Qué clase de persona escogería como mi pareja?

Los ojos de Emil se abrieron a más no poder, sonrojándose levemente y aguantando un poco la respiración, manteniendo sus labios presionados firmemente, formando una pálida y nerviosa línea

-U-una chica elegante y delicada a, a quien le guste salir a dar paseos y sepa cocinar y, y que sea inteligente y…

-Hng, Mal, Incorrecto, equivocado, No, mal mal mal, te equivocaste. -Le interrumpió en medio de la carrera de palabras del albino, viendo como este se tensaba y volvía a juntar sus labios nerviosamente- La respuesta correcta es alguien torpe, un poco serio e infantil, aunque no lo acepte. Alguien que se esfuerza para lograr sus objetivos. Alguien que es un bebe llorón y se asusta con los lugares con demasiada gente. Alguien que me conozca mejor que nadie en este mundo.

Xiang hablaba con seguridad y determinación en sus palabras, ocultando victoriosamente su nerviosismo. Miro por el rabillo de sus ojos a Emil, el pobre era un manojo de nervios y de miedo, abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente algún lugar desconocido perdido en la nada, con su rostro casi completamente rojo y unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose nuevamente en los bordes de sus ojos.

-Así que, última pregunta, ahora sí que es la última, y si contestas bien te ganaras lo que tú quieras, ¿Listo?

-… Listo -respondió nervioso-

-¿Quién es la persona que me conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo?

-N-no lo sé…

-Como que, la respuesta era "Emil" o algo así -se inclinó un poco hacia su costado, rodeando a su amigo con su brazo y acercándole a sí mismo, sintiendo como este comenzaba a temblar levemente- ¿Emil? ¿Pasa algo? -le miro preocupado, con el paso de un pensamiento que no le gustó mucho.-

¿Y si se había equivocado y Emil no tenía sentimientos así por él? Simplemente comenzó a asumir cosas y eso no era una buena práctica…

-Es que… -hablo Emil con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba la mirada, haciendo que Xiang se preocupase aún más- Me siento tan feliz… -dijo finalmente.-

Xiang abrió los ojos en sorpresa, esa reacción le había parecido muy tierna y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, por impulso dio media vuelta y rodeo a Emil en un fuerte abrazo, acariciándole la espalda y dándole pequeños besos en su cabello.

-¿Xiang? -hablo Emil mientras correspondía el abrazo, acomodando su cabeza en la curvatura que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Xiang- Entonces… Uhm… ahora, ahora nosotros somos, ya sabes…

-¿Pareja? Si así lo quieres -le acaricio el cabello con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como Emil apretaba más su abrazo y se reía suavemente- ¿Tú también me amas no es así?

-¡O-obviamente!

-¿Oh? ¡Pero quiero que lo digas! –Le molesto un poco, apretando levemente su abrazo-

-¡Xiang! –trato de reclamar-

* * *

-Ah -le llamo la atención Emil, rompiendo el silencio de su caminata dirigida a sus hogares- Como le diremos a nuestras familias… y a nuestros amigos…

-Como que, no es necesario -hablo sin preocupación el castaño- se darán cuenta solos o algo así -balanceo su mano, la cual tenía afirmada la de su amigo… es decir, la de su novio.-

-¿T-tú crees? -le pregunto este- Bueno… Ah, y perdón por lo de esta tarde, ya sabes, el que llegásemos tarde a clases y nos castigaran…

-Si, como que, eso fue tu culpa, por no atreverte a confesar tus indudables y fervientes sentimientos hacia mi

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Es decir, ya sabía que estabas enamorado de mí

-¡¿Eh?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Obviamente estabas muerto con los nervios!

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-¡Obviamente!, ¡Se notaba a kilómetros que estabas loco por mí! –Le dijo en un tono orgulloso, mezclado con un poco de broma-

Siguieron caminando, Emil esperando una respuesta, la cual se demoró en recibir, preocupándole. Miro al chico de ojos almendrados, viendo que este estaba con la mirada agachada y apretando fuertemente sus labios.

-¿X-Xiang? –Le llamo nuevamente, ahora preocupado-

-Vaya Emil… Me descubriste completamente –se detuvo repentinamente, aprovechando la inercia que le provoco al albino y atrayéndole junto a el- Realmente eres la persona que mejor me conoce en todo el mundo, ¿No? –le dijo una vez ya lo tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos-

-P-por supuesto, te puedo leer como un libro abierto –correspondió el abrazo, disfrutando de la seguridad y cariño que le hacía sentir-

-Por esto llevaba unos dos años muriendo cada vez que me hablabas –dijo en voz baja, casi en un suspiro-

-¿Dos años?

-Oops eso era secreto –se separó y volvió a caminar-

-¡¿D-Dos años?! –Grito sonrojado desde su lugar, encaminándose nuevamente hacia el castaño- ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?!

Siguieron caminando, Emil sin creer el que no se hubiera dado cuenta y Xiang molestándole de vez en cuando. Con las manos entrelazadas y uno que otro beso en la mejilla, principalmente por parte de Xiang, para ver como su amado se sonrojaba y le reclamaba infantilmente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado Eep *se vuelve a meter en su tacho de basura*


End file.
